Green Roses
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Chihiro loves to read but mostley about dragons so one night her friend Lin dares her to spend the night and morning at the Kohaku River that no one gos to any more and things arise... KohaxChih HAULTS!
1. Dare

Disclaimer- I don't own Spirited Away! so stay back and don't sue!

Ok this is my first Spirited Away Fanfic! I really onley do Inuyasha but that will have to change so happy reading!

Now on with the storie!

---------------------------------

Kohaku (Haku)/Chihiro

--------------------

Green Roses Ch.1 Dare

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro awoke to birds chirping outside her window. Her green silk curtans swayed side to side.

Her window was alwase open and she just coulden't bring herself to close it unless it was winter.

Chihiro Ogino was a seventeen year old girl who loved to read while sitting by running water, that was her favorite pass time but she never went to one river it spoked her a little but on the other side of her feelings it was like she belonged there but she never went or have even saw it before.

People had stoped going around that river ten years ago when Chihiro was eight years old because people started saying that every time someone got close enough to it the water would rise and flood part of the forest and many people almost drownd from it but they never did.

The name of that river was onley known to her and some other people it's name you ask is called the Kohaku River.

Chihiro rised from her bed and placed her feet on the cool dark hard wood floor, she made her bed then went into the bathroom, Took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair then got dressed in a white tanktop and joging pants, there was something that Chihiro diden't like about other pants... oh yah they diden't strech.

Like she did most of the time she put her hair into a ponetale, her hair reached to the middle of her back.

Chihiro went down the steeps of her house and into the kitchen she ate a little then grabbed a big book and headed for the liveingroom.

She sat down and opened her book.

_'The dragon came crashing through the air like it was mad at the gods for defing his wish to be with it's beloved human Kohana...' _

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Cihihro closed her book called '_My loveley dragon' _shut but marked where she left off where she was reading.

She made her way to the door and opened it to see her friend Lin standing there with a big smile but she wasen't alone she had brought with her her Koibito (Boyfriend) named Sam.

"Hey there Lin and Sam how have ya been!" Said Chihiro excitedley.

"Oh nothing much but we where bored and wanted to come over so here we are." Said Lin still smileing.

"I know that smile Lin so what do ya want?" Asked Chihiro qurking a brow while leaning on the door frame smirking at her because she was caught.

"Ok ya caught me man Chihiro you can alwase catch me! Alright Sam got in trobble with his dad for spraying him with the hose and locked him out till tomarrow." Said Lin glaring at her koibito while he uneasley smiled.

"What about your house Lin?" Asked Chihiro.

"Well uhhhhh oh ummm my parients locked the house to go out untill they come back tomarrow at 12:00p.m." Said Lin blushing in emberisment.

"Mmmmmmmm well ok you both can stay here but Lin." Said Chihiro.

"Yes?" Asked Lin hopping from foot to foot.

"You and Sam have to be in diffent rooms that means your with me while he gets the guest room." Said Chihiro as she walked inside and closed when Lin came in but closed the door on Sams face and locked it.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey! let me in that's not fare!" Yelled Same pounding on the door with his fists.

--------------------------------------------------

Three hours later...

"Hey Sam can ya pass the popcorn?" Asked Chihiro not looking away from the tv screan.

"Ya ya..." Said Sam as he handed her the popcorn.

They where watching one of their all time favorite Amine Naruto.

It was the afternoon so there was still some light to be seen outside.

After their show Naruto was over as they told what ep wold be nextweek.

_"Next time on Naruto." There was a big red frog with black stripes on it and Naruto was hopping on top of it's big head of corse excitedley. _

Then the tv turned off and all three of them sat on the floor.

"Ok everyone let's play...truth or dare!" Said Lin excitedley.

"Ummmmmmm ok then who will go first...?" Asked Sam.

"Oh I will!" Said Chihiro waveing her hand in the air.

"Ok Lin truth or "DARE"!" Said Chihiro dermaticley.

"Hummmm how about...truth." Said Lin.

"Oh you baby... ok ummmmmm have you ever run out of your house naked screaming something at the top of your lungs?" Asked Chihiro trying not to laugh at her friends face.

Lin's face started to prikle and soon became bright pink.

"Ummm yes..." Said Lin her blush getting deeper while she turned away to try an hide it.

"And what where ya yelling?"Asked Chihiro pressing on and trying to hold in the laughing.

"Uhh I I said that "_Who want's a piece of me?!" _Said Lain as she was the deepiest shade of red possible.

"Ok Ok it's Lin's turn now." Said Sam laughing a little.

"Ok Chihiro truth or "DARE" Said Lin the redness in her face going away.

"Let's see... "DARE" me Lin!" Said Chihiro

"Ok then let's seen then... ah! I have the perfect one for you!

I "Dare you to spend the night and next morning at the Kohaku River!" Said Lin.

"Oh man ya don't mean-" But Chihiro was cut off as Lin nooded 'yes'.

"OH man! how do I get my self into these things?!" Yelled Chihiro.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is my first Fanfic of Spirited Away so no flames oh and if ya like stories about Inuyasha then the stories are on my profile.

So please read and review an tell me how you liked it!

Ja ne

- White Winged Angel 13


	2. The river listens

Disclaimer - I don't own Spirited Away

Sorry for not updateing but I had tests to do in school that lasted for a longgggg time and I'm most Goman to ALEXANDRA because I don't want ya to hurt me.

(Hides behind chair) Well on with the storie well if I don't get killed trying! (HA!HA!)

(Haku) (Sen)

Kohaku x Chihiro

--------------------------

Green Roses Ch.2 The river listens

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Bedroll?"

"Check."

"Food and water?" Asked Lin as she checked off the check list.

"Check and check where all done." Said Chihiro putting the rest of her extra things in her two light green bags.

"Ok Chihiro well we will see ya in the afternoon that is if the river don't get ya..." Said Lin putting her index finger to her chin and looking up like she was thinking.

"Ummmm Lin?" Asked Chihiro nurviceley.

"Yah?" Asked Lin looking at Chihiro as she put her hand down by her side.

"Nothing." Said Chihiro as she hefted her two big bags over her shoulder.

"Ok well we'll take care of the house while your gone so...bi!" Said Lin pushing Chihiro out the door and closeing it behind her.

"Hey! Wait! Well don't do anything in my house that you'll regret because if ya do YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Yelled Chihiro at the closed door.

She sighed as she made her way over her lawn and into the fourest.

---------------------------

It had been at least an hour since Chihiro had left and it felt like it was ages untill she heard her faveroit noise...water running.

She went through the brush and just as she made her way to the otherside she looked up.

She say a sparkling clear river rushing down stream careying Koi with it.

"Wow...this must be the Kohaku River..." Breathed Chihiro as she stepped up to it's banks and sat on the sand while she dropped her bags by the shore and rummaged through them untill she produced out of her bag her book 'My lovely Dragon' and flipped to the pag she was at before.

-------------------------

_'There is someone here by my river but why? I thought all of the people stoped comeing here years ago...' _

_Thought a white scaled dragon with light green hair and jade like eyes. _

_He watched a girl sitting by the shore and reading a book. _

_The dragon caught a glimse at the cover called 'My lovely Dragon'. _

_'So she likes dragons huh?' Thought the dragon swimming around in the river that it garded. _

_He was a chinese dragon with a long body and glisining white as the moon scales and seafome like hair. His name... Kohaku River. _

_----------------------------- _

Chihiro heard something splash in the river so she looked over her book and saw nothing so she went back to her book and dissmissed it as a Koi fish.

Sakura trees littered the river with it's flowers and pettles it's flowers pink and happy and so was Chihiro.

-------------

Chihiro put her book away over an hour ago and had set up camp a while ago also and now there was nothing to do but look at the river.

"Onley if Dragons and spirits where real then maybe I would have more fun well with school over with and that..." Said Chihiro as she sat on a rock by the river.

She was starting to get closer to the river like it had been her friend for years but she did not know why.

But what she diden't know was that someone happened to listen to her and with hope in his mind he would make a frien or maybe even more...

----------------------------------------------

Ok Goman for not updateing in a while but please send me reviews and I'll keep going with this so READ AND REVIEW!

And Goman it's so short!

No flames please I all ready had someone give me one!

Ja ne

- White Winged Angel 13


	3. Meet Kohaku The River Dragon

Disclaimer - I don't own Spirited Away

Sorry for not updating in a while well a few days any way.

Thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far and please keep sending them!

----------------------------

(Haku) (Sen)

Kohaku x Chihiro

--------------------------

Green Roses Ch.3. Meet Kohaku the River Dragon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night and the stars shown brightley from the sky above but Chihiro wasen't asleep she was tending to the fire with a long wooden stick moveing around the burnt logs as sinders flew up from them as she did so.

She had a feeling that someone was watching her some where neer the river but she felt ok with it because it might be something other than a person like maybe it was one of the Koi in the river.

But she never saw the bright green eyes that held comfort and a begining of happyness.

Haku was not in the river any more but on land and in a tree.

He thought of something and then a small blue light went around his Dragon body to form a man of about 20 with shoulder lengh light green and brown hair.

He had on a white working kimono with short dark blue pants and sandles made of wood.

Haku sat there in the tree hiden by the bushey green leaves while his emerald eyes took in the picture below him.

There on a small rock below him was a small girl, close to his age, reading a book.

He looked around the campsight and looked at a blanket that hung over her shoulders and saw the name 'Chihiro Ogino' wrighten over it in stiched letters.

'That must be that girls name Chihiro Ogino...nice name.' Thought Haku as he watched her close. Then she sighed and stood up, closed her book, then went to her pack and set it into it then she took out a box.

It was long but not to long. Haku watched as she sat back down at her former spot and open the box.

Out came three pieces. Chihiro hooked them all together and turned the head of it as to line it up with the keys.

'Oh I see it's a flute...' Haku thought as he leaned back on a branch he we sitting on.

Chihiro put the flute up to her lips and held it tenderley in her hands as she placed her handes over the keys that where to be played.

Chihiro breathed on the head of the flute like a pop bottle and out came a sweet sound of a G.

(AN:/ Ok people I know what I'm talking about because I own a flute and know how to play so don't say I don't know what I'm talking about.)

She started to warm up then she started to play a song she had liked and heard once before.

'Wow she's good!' Thought Haku sitting up a little as to see Chihiro glide her fingers across the keys playing every note was a sweet sound to hear.

This sad and slow song was sweeter than anything Haku had listened to and he found himself leaning back agenst the tree, his eyes grew heavy and he closed them and fell to sleep but there was a problem...he moved in his sleep and fell out of the tree and onto the cold hard ground.

Chihiro stoped playing and gasped at the figure laying a few feet from her out cold.

She got up and went over to the person with out a thought and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him over.

'It's a man! and he needs help!' She thought as she lifted part of his body and draged him to the camp fife and set him down on a blanket.

Then he started to stir and he opened part of his eyes for Chihiro to see pools of green staring back at her.

"What is your name sir." Asked Chihiro.

"Kohaku Nushi River Or just Haku..." He said going back to sleep by the fire, not to wake up untill morning.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I updated quicker than I do on my other stories oh well. Hope ya enjoyed it!

Goman that it's short but it's longer than the rest...I think.

Oh and please READ AND REVIEW!

Ja ne

- White Winged Angel 13


End file.
